finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventurer (The 4 Heroes of Light)
The Adventurer is a character from Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light, Bravely Default, and Bravely Second: End Layer. The Adventurer is a traveler with a fox for a companion who appears to not be human, such as being unaffected by the magic of Arbor that keeps normal humans from entering freely and seemingly appearing in other dimensions. Profile Appearance The Adventurer appears to have brown hair and yellow eyes, but in fact has long silver hair. She wears a red jacket with a blue sash around her waist and a disheveled red hat. Her head and lower face is covered in a brown scarf. She has light purple boots and a large tan backpack with a sleeping bag wrapped up on top. She carries a sword in a blue sheath. She wears brown fingerless gloves. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Adventurer mainly allows Brandt and the others to record their adventures when they talk to her. Bravely Default The Adventurer allows the player to save the game while in towns or dungeons and sells restorative items and rare equipment from village. The variety of items is limited at first, but grows as the player rebuilds the village. She also gives the player access to bots, computer players that can be used for Friend Summons or Abilinking, with a maximum of four bots. The bots will update at regular intervals upon speaking to the Adventurer. Bravely Second: End Layer The Adventurer serves the same function as she did in ''Bravely Default, allowing the player to save the game, buy items from Fort-Lune, and access multiplayer features. In certain areas, the Adventurer will give the player the option to stay in a cottage and heal their party. In the final moments of the game, she aids in reviving a dying Tiz by taking Magnolia's Hourglass back in time, and giving it to Tiz at the beginning of the events of Bravely Default. Over the course of the story, Tiz unknowingly fills the Hourglass with his wishes, dreams, and desires, enabling it to save his life. While Agnès races the Hourglass, now in her possession, to the party, the Adventurer reveals her identity as a woman named Deneb, and bids the party farewell. The Adventurer is also implied to be the "man in green" that helped the Asterisk holders survive the events of Bravely Default: when she gives Tiz the Hourglass, she is in fact dressed in green attire rather than brown. Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Characters Gameplay ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' The Adventurer and the Faithful Fox are fought as bosses inside the Trial Tower. ''Bravely Default'' The Adventurer and the Faithful Fox appear as hidden bosses. To find them, the player needs to go through the wall behind the treasure chest that holds Durandal in the last floor of Dimension's Hasp. Other media Games In Fantasy Earth Zero, the Adventurer's costume appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Gallery Adventurer-and-Fox.jpg‎|Adventurer and Faithful Fox. Adventurer_Model.png|In-game model of the Adventurer. BDPB Adventurer close-up.png|Adventurer in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. BDPB Adventurer.png|Adventurer's sprite in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. Adventurer_(Bravely_Default).png|Adventurer in the Bravely series. BS Adventurer.png|Adventurer in Bravely Second. BS Adventurer (Deneb ver.) artwork.jpg|Concept art of the Adventurer unmasked. Etymology The Adventurer's name, Deneb is also referred as the bridge between Vega and Altair in the Tanabata lore. In a few representation of this story, in order for the young lovers to meet, crows and ravens flocked to their aid. By piling themselves over one another to create a bridge to link the two flooded shores, the two lovers are finally able to meet. References Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Characters